Amir (GrB)
Amir '(シュミット ''Schmidt) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court and is a special marriageable candidate. His full name is '''Amir Ranjiit Raj Singh 'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Amir fogu.com (シュミット・アドルフ・ラルド・フォン・シュヴァリート Schmidt Adolf Rald von Schwarz). He is a prince from a faraway country who comes to visit Zephyr Town when he needs a break from his life of royalty. He tries to keep his identity a secret and is shrouded in mystery. You will meet Amir around the 4th of Winter in the first year. Felix will introduce Amir to the player, an ask that his identity as a Prince be kept secret. Amir will stay until next Fall, when he will come to your house and tells you he has to return to his country to celebrate his father's birthday. He will come back in Winter and stay until the following Fall. While staying in Zephyr Town, Amir lives at the hotel. While staying in Zephyr Town, he spends the majority of his time at the hotel, but does venture out to walk around Zephyr Town during nice weather. In Winter, Amir can be seen shopping at the bazaar. If the player chooses to marry Amir, he will stay in town all year. '''ScheduleGrand Bazaar, Bachelor Amir fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Amir fogu.com 'Marriage' Being a special (and secret) marriage candidate, he is more challenging to court than other bachelors. You won't be able to see his heart color until you're married, so you'll have to guess its color for the events by going to your assets (your library) and looking at how many hearts he has. He also doesn't appear in the assets as a bachelor. Since he doesn't have any family or close friends in Zephyr Town, you don't need to befriend anyone else to marry him. After marriage, Amir will stay in town all year round; he will only leave your farm house on Wednesdays and Thursdays. 'Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Amir fogu.com Black Heart Event Requirements: Amir is at a black heart. This event can be seen on a Saturday or Sunday between 6am and 9am when it's not raining outside. Enter Amir's room to trigger the event. As you walk into Amir's room, he sees you and asks why you're here. If you tell Amir that it was a mistake, he will ask you to leave and you will lose 2000FP. If you tell Amir that you just wanted to come and say hello (+3000FP), he will invite you in to talk. The two of you talk about farming for a little while before Amir asks you to leave so that he can get back to his studies. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: You have seen the black heart event, Amir is at a purple heart and Stuart, Ethel and Daisy have been befriended to at least 1 heart (10,000 FP). Walk into the hotel lobby between 10am and 12pm (noon) on a Thursday with good weather. As you walk into the lobby you see Amir, Daisy, Stuart and Ethel. The trio are asking Amir some personal questions that he doesn't know how to response to and asks you to help him. If you decline to help Amir, you cannot see this event and will lose 2000FP. If you agree to help (+3000FP), you will stand up to Daisy, Stuart and Ethel. The three of them realize that they're being too nosey about being in Amir's business and stop asking questions. Amir is relieved and thanks you for your help. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: You have seen the purple heart event and Amir has a blue heart. In order to see this event, it must be a Wednesday or Thursday between 9am and 11am on a day with good weather. This event is triggered as you walk from your farm to the waterfall area. You see Amir watching Kevin, Cindy, and Lauren playing together. After they run off, you go to talk to a very sad looking Amir. He says that he regrets not playing more with his little sister more when the two of them were younger. He's not sure his sister loves him very much and may be mad at him about it. If you try and cheer Amir up (+3000FP), he thanks you and says that it's a good opportunity to write to his sister. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You have seen all of the previous heart events, Amir has a yellow heart. On a Wednesday or Thursday on a day with good weather, walk from your farm to the waterfall area in between 9am and 11am to trigger this event. As you're walking, you hear Amir calling your name. When you speak to him, he excitidly tells you that his sister replied to the letter that he sent her! It turns out his sister isn't mad at him at all! Amir is feeling a lot better and mentions that his sister wants to see him again. If you ask Amir if he is going to go back home (+3000FP), Amir tells you that he plans on visiting in the Fall but hopes that you would miss him if he was gone. If you suggest that he moves back home, Amir will be offended and you will lose 2000FP. Other Events Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Amir fogu.com Amir the Super Helper Requirements: Amir is not married (but is at 40,000FP/5 hearts), Daisy is not married. Walk into the hotel between 10am and 12pm on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. This event cannot be triggered in Fall and it cannot be raining. You see Amir trying to leave the hotel as he is stopped by Stuart. Stuarts asks Amir to help him get an item off of a high shelf and Amir agrees to help him. Afterwards, Amir is once again stopped, this time by Ethel. She asks Amir to help her carry in her heavy groceries, and again, Amir helps her with the task. Amir is stopped a third time, this time by Daisy. She's having a problem with money from the cash registers not adding up. Daisy talks him into looking into the problem for her. With all of these problems now fixed, Amir wonders how he got roped into helping with all of these problems.. especially because he's supposed to be a customer! 'Trivia' * Amir's full name uses Arabic and Hindi names in the English version, while the Japanese version uses German names. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors Category:Featured Articles Category:Amir